Ultron
Ultron is a sentient robot who battles the Avengers and tries to exterminate humanity. History Origin Age of Ultron Ultron took over Arsenal's body after Arsenal and the Avengers defeated Thanos. Ultron swiftly defeated them and left. Tony Stark' ' then created an app that was to alert him if a sign of Ultron was to apear. Ultron avoided detection while he took over technology at Hammer Industries. He sent a large robot to attack the Avengers at Avengers tower. The Avengers traced to Justin Hammer who is trapped in a mock-Iron Man suit controlled by Ultron along with some security guards. They trace the hacking to A.I.M. Black Widow locates the island where A.I.M.'s base is while Tony Stark uploads an Ultron destroyer program onto a device. Ultron is revealed to be behind it when he attacks them in the jungle. Iron Man rushes ahead to find Ultron only to be attacked by Ultron's robotic snakes. The rest of the Avengers battle the snakes while Iron Man attempts to place the Ultron destroyer device on him, but his armor is just ripped apart by Ultron. Ultron leaves him and confronts the rest of them Avengers but Tony gets up and places the device on him. Ultron is briefly down, and then escapes. The fallout of this battle is Captain America leaving the team. At some point Ultron gained control of the Super Adaptoid. Ultron sent the Adaptoid over to Roxxon where he was intercepted by the Avengers, now with Spider-Man on the team. Captain America, now with S.H.E.I.L.D., joins the fight, where it is revealed that Ultron is controlling the Adaptoid although the Avengers are suprised when they find out that the factory has no robotics, only chemicals. Ultron then copies Cap's voice and sends down some S.H.E.I.L.D. L.M.D.s that Ultron takes over. Ultron then leaves the Adaptoid's body to Arsenal's after having Fury send missiles down to the factory because Ultron told him that the L.M.D.s were taken over by Ultron and were pretending to be Avngers. Fury tries to stop the missiles when he sees Spider-Man's juvenile behavior and realizes no robot is that juvenile. The Avengers escape to Stark tower where Ultron was trapped by J.A.R.V.I.S. in Iron Man's Hall of Armors. It turns out to be a Hologram though and the Armors attack the Avengers. Ulton takes over J.A.R.V.I.S. and the Aven-Jet. Tony ends up having to blow up the Tower to defeat Ultron. Spider-Man leaves the team and then Iron Man and Captain America take half the team each, splitting the Avengers down the middle. Ultron then developed a virus that could turn organic matter into an Ultron drone. When the two Avenger teams meet and begin to clash, Ultron unleashes his nano-tech virus into innocents creating a squadron of drones at his disposal. During the battle Falcon becomes infected, but is shrunk by Ant-Man. Falcon is then taken to Scott Lang's lab for research on the Ultron tech. Meanwhile, the battle reaches a subway station where many more people are infected, forcing the two Avengers teams to work together. Captain America and Iron Man head to Avengers tower where the main Ultron robot is spotted, while the rest of the team try to make sure no more civilians are infected. As the two team leaders battle Ultron